Teenage Girls
by AniLovesMe
Summary: When Captain Kirk's cousin and Yeoman, Alaina, begins puberty for the first time while aboard the Enterprise, she skips out on work for the day. Jim is left clueless but worried and Bones seems to be the only one who can help. Will she let him? One-shot.


**Okay, so I decided to try something new! Hooray for my first Star Trek: 2009 story! I'm absolutely in love with the movie, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing for it... I thought this would be a cute, funny experience for Kirk. The reason his cousin is with him is because her parents died and Kirk took the initiative to look after her... (Just a little back-story info in case you were wondering). But anyway...**

**Jim may be a _little_ out of character in the middle, but I tried to make it as close to the real thing as possible! Please let me know what you think of it! **

**Disclaimor: I own nothing except for Alaina!**

Teenage Girls

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his office off to the side of the bridge of the starship _USS Enterprise_. It was 0830 on the ship's log, and his Yeoman had yet to show up for work. The entire crew of the _Enterprise_ started the day's work at 0800. He was now a bit irritated.

"Captain, Admiral Sollan has contacted us and requests a meeting with you." Lieutenant Uhura stated over the intercom. He was about to answer her, but there was a knock on his office door followed by it immediately opening and Bones swiftly walking in.

"Walk right in, why don't you?" Kirk said. Dr. McCoy ignored his statement and went straight to business.

"These medical admissions' slips need to be signed. I can't do a proper physical exam of the new staff unless this has your signature."

"Captain." Said a new voice. Commander Spock entered the room. "I apologize for interrupting, but Star Fleet has just contacted us with a request for the monthly report of the ship's systems. Am I correct in assuming they are all functioning properly?"

McCoy continued with his plight while Uhura talked over the intercom. Jim sat in his chair trying to convince Bones to wait while he was talking to Uhura at the same time. Spock took a quick glance around the room and noticed something was amiss. "Captain, if I may ask, where is your Yeoman?"

Jim set his jaw. "That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

Alaina Celine Kirk rolled over uncomfortably in her bed in her private quarters. Her head was pounding, her stomach was tying itself in knots and then undoing them, and her entire body seemed to ache.

She was sixteen.

She supposed she was "a late bloomer", as some would say, but she had known everything about this since she was twelve. She had merely waited for it to happen to her, and now it finally had. Now she couldn't believe that she had actually been _excited_ about it. Why anyone would _want_ this to happen to them was a complete mystery to her. She'd considered going in to sickbay and having Dr. McCoy check to make sure everything was normal, but immediately dismissed that thought when she pictured how embarrassing that would be.

The morning had been normal enough. She'd awoken promptly at 0700 to get ready for the day's work. But once she got out of bed and caught a glimpse of what was stained onto her bed sheets, she knew she definitely was _not_ going in to work today. No matter _what_ Jim said.

He was a good cousin, but he could also be a very strict and demanding Captain.

* * *

After dealing with the meeting with Admiral Sollan, signing Bones' admission papers, and checking the ship from top to bottom to make sure all systems were completely functional, Jim Kirk made his way to the elevator. After reaching level 21, The Officer's Quarters, he stalked down the hallway. He'd already checked with Bones earlier to see if his cousin was in sickbay. The answer had come back negative. If she wasn't there, she was either suffering in silence or not sick at all. Her being sick was the only reason he could think of for her to skip a work day. Unless she was just being rebellious, in which case he was prepared to kick her attitude back into shape.

But Alaina wasn't the rebellious type. What if she _was_ sick, and she had been too weak to make it to sickbay? Kirk knew he was letting his imagination run wild, but he couldn't help worrying as he made his way to her door. She was still his little cousin, after all.

When he reached her door, he put on his Captain's Attitude and firmly knocked.

"Yeoman Kirk, are you sick?" He asked in a stern voice.

Inside, Alaina took a deep breath as a shooting pain went through her abdomen. Tears welled up in her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. But she considered his question and determined that she definitely felt sick, but she wasn't sure if this would qualify as sick or just a normal condition for a teenage girl.

"It depends on what you define as 'sick'." She answered.

This seemed a little on the rebellious side to Jim. "Do you realize that Lieutenant Uhura had to do your job all day because you failed to show up for your duties?"

"Well tell Lieutenant Uhura I'm sorry!" She snapped.

Jim heard something unusual in her voice. It was different; unsteady…

He put his ear up to the door and heard muffled sounds. Was she…_crying_? With that, he pressed the entrance button and, finding it wasn't locked, he let himself in. He saw Alaina lying on her bed, still in her pajamas, curled up on one side. She was softly crying. Something was clearly wrong. He walked up beside the bed.

"What's wrong, Ally?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

She sat up, tears still in her eyes. How in the world was she going to explain this to _him_? To her _male_ cousin?

"Well…" She sniffed and wiped the water away from her eyes. "Well… my stomach hurts."

"Did you eat something it doesn't agree with?" He asked, smirking.

"No!" She snapped. Geez, he could be such a jerk sometimes! This wasn't funny at all!

"Okay, sorry." He said, noticing her angry tone. "But I need you to tell me what's wrong. You still need a legitimate excuse for ditching today."

"Is that all you care about?!" She yelled, getting out of bed and standing up. "I'm in here practically _dying_ and all you want to know is if I have an excuse for missing my shift? Geez, what kind of cousin _are _you?" She let out a frustrated "Ugh!" before stomping off into the bathroom and slamming the door. Jim set his jaw, trying not to get angry. This was not like her at all – she had never blown up at him like this. He looked around the room but saw nothing that could help him. He went up to the bathroom door and spoke.

"Ally, listen to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Forget it!" She swiftly replied. "You wouldn't understand, anyway!"

"If you won't tell me than I'll just have to let Bones do it."

There was a pause behind the doorway. Alaina hadn't thought that this could have gotten any more embarrassing.

Apparently she was wrong.

Jim waited another moment. When there was no response, he left the room and walked out the door. Alaina finally came out of the bathroom and sighed. Why did this _stupid_ thing have to be such a big deal? But she was reminded when the pain in her stomach became a little worse. Maybe seeing the doctor was a good idea… but that would be way too embarrassing! There was no way she was going to let Dr. McCoy examine her!

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Leonard McCoy was in her quarters and Jim was pounding on the bathroom door.

"Alaina, get out here!" Jim commanded.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"See what I mean?" Jim said to the doctor. McCoy rolled his eyes as Jim gave her more orders, all of which were shot down by snappy comebacks and her refusal to come out of the bathroom. Finally, Jim had had enough.

"Alaina Celine…"Jim's tone was stern and his voice was calm; the calm before the storm.

"Good God, Jim, just let me handle it." McCoy stepped in impatiently. "You certainly have a way with teenage girls." After rolling his eyes once more, he went up to the door. After observing all of the commotion and the girl's unusual attitude, he had an idea of what was going on, but he needed to find out for sure. They'd become close friends in the past year that she'd been with the crew and he knew she trusted him. "Alaina, honey," He said. "I think I know what's going on."

"…You do?" She asked, her voice suddenly small.

"Yes." He said. "It's normal. But I'd like to take you down to sickbay and run some tests just to make sure."

"Will I be okay?" She asked. Jim was surprised by her voice. She seemed to be a little girl again, scared and uncertain. That worried him. He walked up to his friend.

"Bones, what's going on?" He whispered.

"For being Captain of a star ship you're incredibly inept about teenage girls." Bones whispered. "You have a ship to run; we can't let the Commander have _all_ the fun." He smirked, but then turned serious. "Go on, Jim. I'll take care of her."

It took a moment, but Jim nodded. "If you need anything-"

"You're just a call away." Bones said. He was being surprisingly understanding on the case of Jim's worry. He gave Jim a small smile, and then the Captain walked out the door.

Bones turned back to the bathroom door. "You'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Half an hour later, Jim was waiting in the front part of sickbay. Bones had come to talk to him already and he understood everything now. He felt like such an idiot for being so clueless and harsh on Alaina. Had he known what the poor girl was going through…

Alaina jumped off one of the biobeds and walked up to him.

"Hey Ally." He said.

"Hey." She said back. She seemed a little embarrassed, but after talking with McCoy for a while she wasn't as embarrassed about the whole thing as she thought she would be. There was a moment of silence before the two of them tried to speak, both starting to talk at the same time. When they both stopped, Ally spoke up first. "I'm sorry about today. Missing work, the yelling… everything. I guess this whole thing was kind of a shock."

Kirk smiled. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She gave him a small smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better." She said. McCoy had given her some medicine to help with the pain and it was working wonders. She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you." She said, and she didn't need to elaborate. Jim returned her embrace and kissed her forehead. They began to walk out of the medical bay.

"You should get some rest now." He told her.

She nodded. "Okay. But…there's one thing…"

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"You got any chocolate?"

**The End! I tried to make this cute and funny... tell me what you think! Please Review!**

**~Ani**


End file.
